


Birthday Morning

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that Tezuka had been expecting to be woken up with a cup of tea and breakfast in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Morning

It wasn’t that Tezuka had been expecting to be woken up with a cup of tea and breakfast in bed. In fact, he rather frowned upon breakfast in bed- he didn’t want to be sharing his bed with crumbs until the sheets were changed. But a nice cup of tea would have been nice- it was his birthday after all.

However, of all the things his boyfriend was know for, getting up in the morning was not one of them. And so he woke up on the morning of his birthday to find Ryoma at his side, fast asleep.

Tezuka smiled and pulled Ryoma to him. Ryoma offered little resistance and let out a sleepy sigh and he curled up against Tezuka’s side.

Yes, a cup of tea would have been nice. But this was perfect


End file.
